


Unintended indeed

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: !!!!!, Geralt is exasperated but also entertained, Jaskier is a hormonal mess, Mpreg, Mpreg!!, That's the main thing of the fic, Yen is so happy to finally succeed, pregnant jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yennefer is doing a spell to get herself the child she wanted.Jaskier walks in.It's going to get interesting.Self serving mpreg!!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 304
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

This was absolutely going to work, Yennefer told herself. The spell would work, she would have her child, and she could put all the darkness she had experienced and inflicted behind her. She would raise a new generation without all the prejudice and pain she’d suffered. There would be none of that with her baby, she would feel like past mistakes were slowly unmade.

She was hoping it would be a girl.

She had already anchored the spell to her life force, but now she needed some male genetic material, much to her chagrin, to be able to actually conceive and get all the parts needed for baby. Thankfully, the spell allowed it to be from relatively any men in the vicinity, (Geralt was there, because he owed her for saving his butt a bunch of times) without having to engage once and again and in activities that could lead to feelings. She wanted this to be cleaner.

Sadly, it ended up being the opposite of clean.

She tried seventeen times.

Two of them ended up with broken windows.

Three she flew across the room, and an incredible five ended up with Geralt somehow pinned to the ceiling by magic. One time Jaskier appeared out of nowhere and ruined everything. Another couple of times she said a word of the spell wrong and nothing happened. Could you blame her? She was nervous! She was trying with all her might, all her power!! But nothing did happen.

Not to her, at least. The town experienced an alarming epidemic of pregnancies (oops?) but she remained as ever as ever. It wasn’t fair. She had spent all of time in this spell, in this final way of getting what she wanted, of getting company, of feeling she’d created life and show this child the ways of the world.

Jeez she’d been so prepared, polished her rough edges, even talked with some mothers around villagers pretending to be expecting to give advice. And nothing. It was so so frustrating, so she drank and fucked Geralt and travelled around with him and that cheery bard that always tagged along, that had been the reason they met.

She sighed. She had really felt something when doing the spell, at least a couple of the times, like something had latched, like something had sparked. Like an actual life had been planted and was now really there.

But no. Not apparently.

*

“How is this even possible?” Jaskier complained, for the umpteenth time. “How can pants that I’ve worn for years suddenly not fit?”

He was with Geralt in the baths, trying to put his clothes back on after getting clean.

“Well, that belly you’ve developed probably has something to do with it.” Geralt said.

The bard looked at him with an expression in between offended and heartbroken.

“Thank you for that, Geralt, thank you so much.”

And now his eyes were bright. Again. Geralt sighed. Lately, Jaskier had been even more difficult to handle than usual, being sad and suddenly happy over nothing, getting angry, crying his eyes out at the smallest slight... And now this.

“I’ll admit, it makes little sense. Especially after all that time you were ill because of that bad stew...”

“They won’t close, Geralt. They fucking won’t close and I don’t know what to do who will a want a chubby lover like this....”

Uncertain of what to do, Geralt groaned and went to hug Jaskier and he kept crying over something as nonsensical as some pants not fitting. He used to be stronger than this, Geralt had often been very unpleasant during their journeys and Jaskier had been able to take it with much more grace than this. Now everything made him come undone, even ill fitting pants. In the end, they managed to tie the pants with some thin rope (what other pants the bard had didn’t fit either. Which was indeed rather puzzling) and they went to have some breakfast. They met Yennefer there, who was brooding over some milk and bread.

“Maybe she will know. Yennefer is nothing if not intelligent.”

“What is I may know?” she said, darkly.

She’d been in a foul mood these last months, disheartened by her failure, not wanting to hear the complaints and dramas of her companions. She didn’t exactly why she was staying with them... Something was keeping her there.

“We have a bit of a mystery. Jaskier here has gained some weight, even though he eats the same as usual, and was indeed quite sick some weeks ago. You know what might the cause? Could it be something magic? Is it a curse, maybe?”

Something clicked inside Yennefer. The throwing up, the gaining weight, the Jaskier appearing in the middle of her casting her spell. Oh, dear. How had been so blind? So lost in the bitterness of her defeat she didn't realise she'd actualy managed it!

“Lay down in the bench, bard.”

Jaskier didn’t understand, but did as he was told. His surprise bordered on fear when Yennefer undid his shirt and put her ear over his mysterious belly.

Yennefer smiled. This was why she couldn’t leave, this was why she had felt life sparking. It was a bit unorthodox, but....She shut her thoughts to listen. Just listen. This wasn’t something that could be heard for most people, not even most mages... But she wasn’t like most. Never had been.

She listened, ignoring Jaskier and Geralt’s comments of surprise and just listened. Listened for the tiniest of sounds, the one that would confirm what she already knew in her heart to be true.

Aaaah.

There it was.

Teeny tiny almost imperceptible way too fast heartbeat. Her child was there, her child was alive, their heart beating.

And then... Another one?

Huh, with all the might she put in it, probably should have expected something like that happening. Twins.

“Please, was is it? It’s my body you know, I would like to know what is happening in it.” Jaskier said, and yeah, he probably had a right to know.

“My spell worked! Not in the way I intended, but still, I’m having a child! Well, two actually! Only... I am not the one carrying them. You remember how you interrupted us while I was on my spell and were surrounded by some magic forces? Congratulations! You are pregnant with my children!”

Geralt raised his eyebrows. Talk about child surprise.

“I am...What?”

“That’s what the belly is. My children growing inside you. You better be careful with them.”

Jaskier let out a little “oh” and passed out.

Yennefer grinned, a madwoman on a victory day grin.

Geralt just said fuck. Seven times in a row.

This was going to be a hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, Geralt...”

In all of his many years of life, Geralt had seen many things, horrific, sad, unbelievable... And he was supposed to have no emotions, and although he sometimes failed, he could watch the most heartbreaking of scenes without changing his facial expression, without feeling any remorse, any empathy. He could do that, he could kill and had killed without feeling a thing, but this...

Fuck, his insides were practically crying.

“Please.”

It was just Jaskier, with his blue eyes, his big five-months-pregnant-with-twins belly, and an expression that couldn’t be rivalled by kitties, puppies, or even baby unicorns.

“I just need some raspberries.” And his lower lip was wobbling, his adam’s apple bobbing, his hand on his big belly, going round... “We need some raspberries.”

Geralt was a witcher, Geralt was a butcher, he definitely was not an errand boy for each and every craving of that bard. And yet that was exactly what he was doing. He’d spent hours trying to catch some haddock, he had to fight the man who got the last jug of milk and got stung by so many bees trying to get honey.

But Jaskier and the twins needed it, and if they didn’t sate that craving then the bard got angry and screamed, kicked the floor, or in the worst times, like this, cried. And Geralt’s heart frozen over stone heart broke, and suddenly he was doing whatever was asked of him, like going to each and every house in town looking for raspberries.

“I’ll go to the next town to see if they have them.” Jaskier’s rounder face smiled, and something inside Geralt fucking fluttered. Jeez. “Stay put.”

Yennefer appeared from behind Jaskier, with a grin.

“You are playing him like a fiddle.”

“Well, I am a musician.”

A bond consisting mostly on sass and mutual respect had formed between them, and honestly Yen was almost happy that it was this man and not Geralt who was going to make up the other half of her children. Jaskier was witty, was intelligent, and was a born survivor. He was very complicated but could play dumb, he was a survivor. Sometimes he did speak too much, yes, but well, probably better that than children that were eternally brooding.

“Come.”

And so they went up to their shared room in the town’s inn. (More like a suite. More like the whole top floor just for them after the walls had magically disappeared. No one asked much. No one dared ask much after Yennefer had made the last person who asked disappear in a mist purple smoke.

So yeah, no questions about her, no questions about the witcher running errands and definitely no questions about the bard with the odd belly but no fat anywhere else. Nope. You couldn’t even get near that man or look at him without having one of the other two growl at you. So they were indeed left alone.

Like in that moment, just Jaskier and Yennefer sitting on that big bed facing each other. She had taken his shirt and was now rubbing some oils on the belly that were supposed to be good. This was the softest Jaskier had ever seen the usually scary witch, and he couldn’t help but wonder.

“Do you wish it was you? Are you disappointed that you won’t carry them?”

She shook her head.

“Peeing every ten seconds and vomiting for weeks was never what attracted me to this. I want the child and the opportunity to start fresh, not this. I would have probably miscarried them. And I have had enough pain for a dozen lifetimes - don’t need the added ones of labour, that sometimes stretches to entire days of sheer agony.”

A shiver coursed though Jaskier. He often wished that Yen would sugarcoat things. At least a little. Of course it was nice bossing Geralt around and all the extra food and attention, but sometimes it was a bit too much, too... All the feelings... All the want... All the throwing up... And now she had to mention pain? His babies coming out causing excruciating pain? Did she, really? Where the fuck were his raspberries??

And then, as Yennefer kept rubbing the round tummy, she felt something. Something had moved, something had... Collided against his hand. Jaskier smiled. She stopped in her tracks. And there there was another of those... Movements, against her palm. She took back her hand, as if burned.

“That’s one of the babies. They started kicking recently. Is a tad painful, but also exciting, right?”

Yennefer was freaking out. Jaskier rubbed his belly and asked the baby to calm down. Yennefer was really really freaking out.

Something had touched her from inside Jaskier’s stomach. Someone. She had created. And was responsible for. Fuck. It was real, it was so real... She started backing away, slowly, without saying a word. She... was freaking out.

When Geralt came back from getting the berries she found Yen getting out of the inn, manic eyes, not even acknowledging him, muttering to herself, over and over, “what have I done, what have I done...”.

And then he went up, to find Jaskier still shirtless and with a shiny tummy, a couple of tears running down his cheek, his face a picture of confusion and despair.... Which changed in half a second, to one of pure glee.

“Oooh, raspberries!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked kindly leave a comment? 
> 
> Thanks bunches :)


End file.
